codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
1917
This is a story/project set in WW1 Macedonia. It mainly sets on the Serbian, Greek, French and Austro-Hungarians all though all participating fractions (except for the Ottomans and the Russians) will be present Factions Allied Serbia *Bata Živojinović as Cpt. Berislav Pejić: Commander of the Serbian group *Ljubiša Samardžić as Sgt/Lt. Ivan Filipović: Main character on the Serbian side *Cpl/Sgt. Boris Ivanković: Friend of Ivan *Cpl. Babić: A Kosovon *Pvt. Ćetković: A Bosnian medic *Pvt. Novak: A Šumadijan *Lt. Milovan: Pejić's right hand man Greece *Lt. Stavros Ioannidis: Main Character *Sgt. Spiro Alexandrou: Next in command to Ioannidis *Cpl. Dimitriadis: A nationalist from Athens *Cpl. Ioan Vlahos: A friend of Ioannidis *Pvt. Papadiamantopoulos *Pvt. Mitsos Samaras *Cpl. Nikolaidis France *Sgt. Marc Cuvier: Main *Cpl. Demetre Bacque: A Greek-Breton man *Cpl. D'Arras: A man from Paris *Maj. Gainsbourg: Commanding officer *Pvt. Halphen: An Ivorian man from Marseilles *Pvt. Assad: A Moroccon sniper *Cpl. Levett: A medic from a small town south of Paris Britain *Alec Gunniess as Cpt. Peter Edmunds: Leader of the British group *Cpl. Clinton Jackson: Main *Sgt. Edward Powers: A rifleman from Yorkshire *Cpl. Pedro Garcia-Fernandez: A medic from Gibraltar *Richard Burton as Lt. Murphy: Second in command int group *Pvt. Jones: A Welshman *Pvt. MacFergus: A Scotsman *Cpl. Derrick O'Brian: An Irishman with a Republican mindset *Cpl. Smith: A young man from London *Col. James Arlington: The heavily inbred commander *Sgt. Kiriakidis: Cypriot intelligence officer, also appears in the Greek story, despises British rule in Hellas *Cpl. Saveen: An Indian man, close friends of O'Brian Italy *Sgt. Vito Beccari: Freind of Cesare *Franco Nero as Cpl. Cesare Falco: Main Character *Pvt. Fornoni: A Sicilian medic *Cpl. Lamberti: A man from Milan Central Powers Austo-Hungary *Sgt. Ákos Mészöly: Main *Sgt. Hans Becker: Ákos's Austrian counterpart *Cpl. László Hont: A man from Budapest *Pvt. Broz: The squad's Slovene medic *Cpl. Dischinger: A man from Wien *Pvt. Kemény: A man from Pecs *Pvt. Ewald Heinrich: A man from Salzburg *Cpl. Hillel Roffstein: A Jewish man from Budapest Germany *Lt. Kurt Fritz: A Berliner *Hardy Kruger as Sgt. Dieter Cornfeld: Main *Cpl. Saint Lütold: A man from Köln *Cpl. Götz: A communist from Munich Bulgaria *Lt. Boris Ivankov: Main *Lt. Ivan Rakovski: Ivankov's rival *Lt. Vladimir Mikhaylovsky: Ivankov's life long friend The old lie If in some smothering dreams you too could pace Behind the wagon that we flung him in, And watch the white eyes writhing in his face, His hanging face, like a devil's sick of sin; If you could hear, at every jolt, the blood Come gargling from the froth-corrupted lungs, Obscene as cancer, bitter as the cud Of vile, incurable sores on innocent tongues,-- My friend, you would not tell with such high zest To children ardent for some desperate glory, The old Lie: Dulce et decorum est Pro patria mori.''-Wilfred Owen'' "September 21st 1915 under the orders of Tzar Ferdinand of Bulgaria our country was invaded by his dogs, the slaughter of thousands of unarmed innocent Greek men, women and children and their advancement on Thessaloniki will not go unheeded. I and our prime minister order you brave soldiers of Hellas to defend the city of Thessaloniki..." read a royal officer on a boat heading towards the city before the Bulgarians started firing towards the sea. "Forward comrades towards the enemy, we must not let the Tzarist reach the Mediterranean and to defend the co-capital. Cowards and traitors will be shot, do not count miles, do not count days but only count the number of Bulgarians you have killed, kill the Bulgar, this is your mother's pray kill, this is the cry of Hellas. DEATH TO THE BULGARIAN INVADER!" the soldiers then got off the boat and repeated the commander. "Ltd. Ioannidis, come here" said a commander on the dock. "We are are in shortage of rifles I need you too..." the dock was hit. A few seconds later Ioannidis woke up and got to higher ground. "Ioan, Ioan" he shouted towards Vlahos while grabbing a rifle. Vlahos turned to him and said "Stavros the Bulgar artillery is behind those buildings ..." Ioannidis interrupted him telling him he could see it and then ordered a group of soldiers to attack it. Outside the city closer to the Bulgarian border French soldiers were waiting to go over the top. "Levett get over here now" Cuvier shouted to get the medic's attention. "Sergeant, those shells are coming from the German trench, it's so close" Bacque asked him and then Cuvier responded "Not until the major allows it. Hey Bacque your mother is from here why don't you lead us out yourself". The two soldiers then approached their major. "Major Gainsbourg permission to aller plus haut and attack the German trench" asked Cuvier and Gainsbourg replied "Not now sergeant wait until they stop firing then attack". Cuvier and Bacque went back to their post. "Wait until the Boche stop firing he says" Cuvier said lighting a cigarette and Bacque then said to him "Marc what is the point of this war?" "You men are going to be our Ferdinand's finest men! You will slay the Greek and Serb along with their British, French and Italian friends" a major said to a group of young Bulgarian officers. "Boris I don't like this, why are we here? Fighting this war" Mikhaylovsky said to Ivankov who then told him "Vladimir we are fighting a war for our Hungarian tzar, a man who sits around doing nothing except have children with his cousin". Mikhaylovsky then nudged Ivankov as Rakovski walked past "He loves the tzar" he said and Rakovski then turned to his two comrades "Boris, Vladimir I hope you're doing well" and Ivankov then said to him "I hope you're doing the same Ivan". Rakovski walked away and Mikhaylovsky said to Ivankov "You say anything about the tzar while he's around then you're dead".